muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem
]] Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem is the house band on The Muppet Show. They mostly stick to rock music, but they're capable of playing other styles, including jazz. The band consists of the following core members: Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Janice and Animal. Additional and guest musicians include Clifford and Lips. Musicians Core Members * Dr. Teeth on keyboards and vocals * Floyd Pepper on bass guitar and vocals * Zoot on saxophone * Janice on lead guitar, tambourine, and vocals * Animal on drums Additional Members * Lips on trumpet (1980) * Clifford on percussion (1989) Guest Members * Rowlf on piano * Jim Henson Muppet on banjo (The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence pilot) * Trumpet Girl (episode 123 of The Muppet Show, and the trombone player during the fifth season) * A brass section consisting of a clarinet player and two trumpet players (one of whom was Bobby Benson) (season 2 of The Muppet Show) * Three frog backup singers (episode 406) * A bongo player (episode 413) * Zeke on banjo and marimba (seasons 4 and 5) * Trombone player (episode 517) * Scooter on percussion (The Muppet Movie) * Rizzo the Rat on cymbals (episode 511) Real-Life Musicians Various members of the Jack Parnell in-house orchestra consistently provided the pre-recorded musical performances for the Electric Mayhem, later blended with the vocal performances and actual puppetry. *Ronnie Verrell, drumming for Animal including all solos *Frank Reedy, saxophone for Zoot *Tommy McQuater, trumpet for Lips. Songs Performed by The Electric Mayhem The Muppet Show Season 1 *Episode 102: Connie Stevens - "Ain't Misbehavin'" (UK Spot) *Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi - "Sunny" *Episode 106: Jim Nabors - "Money" *Episode 110: Harvey Korman - "Love Ya to Death" *Episode 110: Harvey Korman - "Sweet Tooth Jam" (UK Spot) *Episode 116: Avery Schreiber - "Tenderly" *Episode 118: Phyllis Diller - "Lazybones" (UK spot) *Episode 120: Valerie Harper - "Searching" *Episode 124: Mummenschanz - "Mr. Bassman" (with Scooter) The Muppet Show Season 2 *Episode 202: Zero Mostel - "Chopin's Polonaise in A Flat" *Episode 209: Madeline Kahn - "New York State Of Mind" (UK spot) *Episode 211: Dom DeLuise - "Don't Blame the Dynamite" *Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev- "Minuet in G Major" *Episode 222: Teresa Brewer - "Cheese Cake" (UK Spot) The Muppet Show Season 3 *Episode 301: Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge - "New York State Of Mind" *Episode 314: Harry Belafonte - "Honeysuckle Rose" (UK Spot) *Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren - "Mack the Knife" (UK Spot) *Episode 320: Sylvester Stallone - "Lady Be Good" (UK Spot) The Muppet Show Season 4 *Episode 418: Christopher Reeve - "Sam's Song" (UK Spot) *Episode 419: Lynda Carter - "I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends" *Episode 419: Lynda Carter - "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" The Muppet Show Season 5 *Episode 503: Joan Baez - "Blackbird" *Episode 504: Shirley Bassey - "Barnyard Boogie" *Episode 504: Shirley Bassey - "After You've Gone" (UK Spot - performed by Orchestra) *Episode 510: Jean-Pierre Rampal - "Rockin' Robin" *Episode 511: Paul Simon - "Fifty Ways To Leave Your Lover" *Episode 513: Tony Randall - "Poison Ivy" *Episode 524: Roger Moore - "How High The Moon?" (UK Spot - performed by Orchestra) Specials *''Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things'' - "Your Momma Won't Like Me" *''Sex and Violence'' - "Love Ya to Death" *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' - "Act Naturally" *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' - "Jingle Bell Rock" *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' - "Rock n' Rollin' Around the World" Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' - "Can You Picture That?" *''The Great Muppet Caper'' - "Night Life" *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' - "You Can't Take No For an Answer" *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' - Fozziwig's Party Waltz *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' - "Naptime" Songs Where The Electric Mayhem Play Back-Up *Episode 201: Don Knotts - "Lullaby of Birdland" *Episode 214: Elton John - "Crocodile Rock" *Episode 214: Elton John - "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" *Episode 214: Elton John - "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" *Episode 215: Lou Rawls - "Bye Bye Blackbird" *Episode 215: Lou Rawls - "You're The One" *Episode 216: Cleo Laine - "It Don't Mean a Thing If It Ain't Got That Swing" *Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan - "That Old Black Magic" *Episode 222: Teresa Brewer - "Old Cotton Fields Back Home" *Episode 301: Rita Coolidge & Kris Kristofferson - "Make It Through The Night" *Episode 302: Leo Sayer - "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" *Episode 406: Linda Lavin - "The More I See You" *Episode 407: Dudley Moore - "How High The Moon" *Episode 413: Dizzy Gillespie - "Saint Louis Mama" *Episode 414: Liza Minnelli - "Pass That Peace Pipe" (UK Spot) *Episode 415: Anne Murray - "Walk Right Back" *Episode 417: Star Wars - "Six String Orchestra" *Episode 420: Alan Arkin - "Pig" *Episode 424: Diana Ross - "Feelings" (UK Spot) *Episode 424: Diana Ross - "Last Time I Saw Him" *Episode 505: James Coburn - "The Varsity Drag" *Episode 505: James Coburn - "Alexander's Ragtime Band" *Episode 511: Paul Simon - "She Loves Me Like a Rock" *Episode 513: Tony Randall - "Tippy Tippy Tim" *Episode 517: Hal Linden - "When The Saints Go Marching In" *Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt - "Blue Bayou" Category:Muppet Show Sketches Category:Muppet Bands